


when we catch a criminal (there's nothing we can do)

by Anonymous



Series: S̶t̶r̶e̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ Writing For Fun [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Murder, Space Opera, The Dangers Of Simping, The Yin-Yang-YO Arc, Time Loop (kind of), Worldbuilding, read at your own peril, switching POVs, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's forgotten how many times they've played this game, vaguely recalling the moments of before when the group agreed to this experiment.It was to prepare for the endless possibilities. To lessen the chances of death once humanity went out to travel the vast space and encounter any... potential threats.He's one of those threats this round.And things weren't going his way.There's two imposters among the crewmates, unfortunately for Corpse, Sykkuno is one of them.a.k.a. Retelling of that iconic scene where Toast kills Corpse in front of Sykkuno
Relationships: Sykkuno & Corpse Husband, Sykkuno & DisguisedToast
Series: S̶t̶r̶e̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ Writing For Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231
Collections: Anonymous





	when we catch a criminal (there's nothing we can do)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Cops and Robbers by The Hoosiers
> 
> The Yin (Corpse) Yang (Sykunno) YO HOLD UP (Toast) Arc is killing me so I wrote about it
> 
> EDIT: fixed a few typos.

He's forgotten how many times they've played this game, vaguely recalling the moments of before when the group agreed to this experiment.

It was to prepare for the endless possibilities. To lessen the chances of death once humanity went out to travel the vast space and encounter any... potential threats.

He's one of those threats this round.

And things weren't going his way.

With his heightened vision, the many perks of being Imposter, he could see Corpse waiting for him.

* * *

Despite being skilled as an otherworldly killer, Corpse didn't mind being Crewmate, the last matches have been rough, what with being eliminated the first round but he's looking forward to this one.

Patiently, he watched Sykunno head over to the panel, the two of them had agreed to protect each other by the snowmen near the water wheel and he'd rather not have his friend spawn killed.

His limited vision is just enough to see the other start to head down and he trailed after happily, muttering about avoiding the walls even if he wouldn't be heard.

It's the thought that counts.

He's the first one to stand by the snowmen, turning around to expect Sykkuno to be by the other one—

but he's not.

Quietly, the other stood just at the edge as if hesitating.

* * *

He can't kill him, he swore to protect him this round.

It's Corpse, it's his friend. He can't do it to him.

Not like this.

He walked over to the other snowman, smiling stiffly as he did and thanked whoever was up there that their helmets showed nothing of their face.

He didn't have the heart to kill him. He can't.

* * *

At the sight of the light green suit inhabiting his friend, Corpse couldn't help but chuckle.

There he is!

It's calming, somewhat, to have a friend who he knew would have his back.

Playfully, he ran around the snowmen in circles, just for fun.

He can do his tasks later, they both needed this.

* * *

He should be out there, doing his job as Imposter, eliminating Crewmates and sabotaging them from completing their tasks but–

Corpse would be suspicious.

Next round, it'll be safe to split up. That'd be fine, wouldn't it?

Yeah, next round.

He couldn't help but laugh shakily, joining his friend in running around the snowmen, tucking into the corner as the lights go out.

He'll take a moment to relax.

* * *

* * *

A body got called and they asked Rae why she never went with them.

It helped in throwing off the conversation, wasting precious seconds and throwing suspicion.

Sykkuno made sure his mic was off so nobody heard him laugh shakily, this was certainly a round.

The meeting is adjourned and he split off with Corpse, it's a sigh of relief, really.

He's protecting him like this, as he won't be the victim under his hands.

It's much easier to snap the neck of someone else as he shut the door behind him.

Toast had slipped in just before they shut for good and the two of them headed to the Medbay area.

Time to act normal, like a Crewmate.

This was much easier.

Then Corpse walked in and it all went downhill from there.

* * *

He walked into Medbay and found that Toast and Sykkuno were already there.

Good, he has an alibi now, he's not too sure if he could trust Toast quite yet but he was sure that Sykkuno was fine.

He'd report his body, wouldn't he?

With that thought, he headed over the telescope to do his task and—

is eliminated by Toast.

That's—

Sykkuno walked away, standing over the doorway where it would head to Top Decon.

No.

He turned around and walked over to his body and—

_No._

and he walked away.

Silently, he trailed after him, lost in the thoughts swirling in his head to notice that Jack had reported a body where the rocket was.

All this time?

But—

_"Next round, let's stick together and protect each other."_

He went back to where his body once laid, contemplating.

* * *

**"I had to kill Corpse. I did it."**

**"You didn't have to, Toast. You're just jealous."**

**Author's Note:**

> if they keep this up i'm going to dedicate a whole series about this Bromance of Epic Proportions tbh


End file.
